


more limbs are more fun

by Nightshade (IcyPheonix)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, PWP, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, i mean that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/Nightshade
Summary: Yusaku wonders what tentacle sex is like.Ai is more than willing to oblige that request.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	more limbs are more fun

**Author's Note:**

> I filled out a writing prompt on discord and decided to turn it into a full length fic b/c there is not nearly enough tentacle smut damnit.
> 
> The prompt was 'dirty dreams and/or sexual fantasies' .

The first time it happened was after Ai saved him from the Knight of Hanoi that threatened to destroy them both. Ai had become, something. Yusaku had never expected the eyeball in his duel disk to be able to change shape, let alone into a giant tentacled monstrosity.

And Yusaku hadn't thought much about it at the time, outside of 'what the hell??' until he found himself idly wondering what it would be like to be held in those long, probing limbs, until he found himself dreaming of that same scenario, imagining them wrapping around his limbs and probing and touching in all the most intimate of places.

After that it became something of a mildly intrusive day dream; intrusive only due to the fact that he lived with Ai so he couldn't do anything about them (and he sure as hell wasn't about to ask Ai to play out of fantasies with him) and reared itself full force anytime he was reminded that his tiny partner could become something like that. His mind would wander and the dreams, so realistic and sensual, would fill his nights, leaving him flushed and breathless in the morning (and praying that he hadn't said or done anything that Ai would hear).

And then it happened, the tentacle laden fantasy collided with a new one, namely, Ai’s new attractive SOLtis body. The deep gold eyes and sultry voice pulled him in, catching him like a fly in a spider’s web.

He imagined running his hands through Ai’s hair as he was held close, and kissed while those same tentacles caressed and explored his body, slithering under his clothes, grasping, poking and prodding.

He imagined being restrained by those same limbs, twisted around his wrists and arms, his ankles and legs, holding him and touching him and setting his nerves on fire while Ai fucked him, breath hot on his skin as he whispered soft nothings to him.

Yusaku whined as he buried his face into his pillow, letting the fantasy play out in his mind, again. As soon as Ai got home he was going to make sure that fantasy was the last thing it was.

The creak of the door was like music to Yusaku's ears and he sat bolt upright in bed, attention turning to the door at the top of the stairs.

"Yusaku-chan! I brought take out!" called Ai as he made his way down the stairs, carrying the aforementioned boxes.

Yusaku shifted on the bed, turning to face Ai, eyes following the SOLtis through the room.

"Ai, can I ask you a question?" asked Yusaku as Ai set the boxes down on the corner table.

"Well, you just asked one," he said teasingly. "But I don't think that was the question you wanted to ask."

"Can you, make your tentacles appear even in, this body?"

Ai looked at him curiously, a bit caught off guard by the question. "Ehh, why would you want to know that?" he asked.

"Curiosity," replied Yusaku quickly. "So humour me, please."

Ai tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I don't know, I've never tried that before. I've never tried changing into that form outside of Link VRAINS actually. Would be a fun experiment sometime."

"What about now?"

"Now? But, I just brought dinner back." He gestured to the take out box on the table.

"You don't eat. I can eat while you...do that," said Yusaku, scrambling across the bed.

Ai sighed, running a hand through his hair and Yusaku had to look away quickly. "Oh alright, anything for you, Yusaku-chan," he said with a wink when Yusaku looked back at him.

Yusaku blushed and, after grabbing the paper box, sat back on the bed, trying to mask his eagerness. If Ai actually could do it then, well...Yusaku's stomach fluttered excitedly and he quickly dug into the noodle box. He didn't really want to have to go to Link VRAINS for all this, the privacy of his room seemed much more intimate and fun, plus he'd had to mod his avatar if he actually wanted to have any fun, as they were as featureless as a doll under the clothing.

Ai removed his jacket and tossed it over the back of the chair before stepping out of his boots and kicking those aside as well.

"Hmm, I wonder how to do this," he mused, turning on the spot as he looked at his shoulders.

"The same way you normally do?" suggested Yusaku between slurps of noodles. "What do you normally do when you're, changing forms?"

"I don't know, I just, do it. I don't really think about it," said Ai.

By the time Yusaku had finished with the food, all Ai had succeeded in doing was making faces that made him look constipated.

"Sorry, I don't think I can," he said finally.

Yusaku sighed as he disposed of the take out container. "That's too bad. I was hoping we could have a bit of fun after."

"Ohh, is that what this is really about?" purred Ai.

Well shit, he'd said that out loud hadn't he?

"I...don't know what you're talking about," said Yusaku quickly, cheeks flushing a deep red.

"Oh I'm sure you don't." Ai's voice dropped slightly, becoming so silky and alluring that Yusaku dared not turn around and see what sort of look he was being given, or else he might not be able to control himself. "You know you're not a quiet sleeper, especially when you're dreaming. I thought it was nightmares at first but, then you said my name. That's when I knew it wasn't a nightmare."

Yusaku swallowed hard, oh no, so Ai did know about those, dreams. The Ignis had a much better poker face about it than he gave him credit for.

"So tell me, Yusaku," purred Ai's voice against his ear as hands came to rest on Yusaku's waist. "What sorts of things do you dream about me? What do you want me to do?"

Yusaku opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he felt something snake around his middle. It wasn't an arm, as he could feel Ai's hands still on his waist, and whatever it was was long and soft and flexible. Daring a look down he saw a long dark limb sliding around him and pushing at his shirt.

"You lied!" he squeaked as he spun around. Sure enough, six long, dark tentacle-like limbs stretched out of Ai's back, one of which was wrapped around Yusaku's middle. The light purple markings on the tentacles seemed to glow and pulse, and their touch was surprisingly warm.

Ai's clothes were mostly discarded, draped neatly across Yusaku's chair and leaving Ai in his pale undervest and dark pants.

"That's not answering my question," hummed Ai as he brought a hand up to cup Yusaku's chin. "So tell me, Yusaku-kun, what is it you want me to do to you?"

Yusaku's heart pounded in his chest as he met Ai's eyes. He could scarcely believe the predicament he was now in. "Anything," he breathed. "Everything. Just...I need you, no, want you."

Ai smirked and the next thing Yusaku knew his back was pressed to the wall and Ai's lips were on his, hot and forceful, heavy and needy while Ai's tentacles tugged at his clothes, pulling on his tie and jacket and toying with the buttons and zipper on his pants.

Yusaku shuddered and sighed, tangling his hands through Ai's hair as he pulled him closer, bodies flush together.

His tie fell away, pooling on the ground, followed shortly after by his jacket, and immediately the soft, padded limb slipped up under his shirt, popping the buttons open as it moved and exposing his chest.

Yusaku gasped and arched his back at their touch, a feeble whine muffled by Ai's mouth as one limb snaked in between his legs, pushing and rubbing in a teasing manner.

"Needy aren't you?" purred Ai as Yusaku gasped and whined under his touch. "I guess we should fix that then."

Yusaku buried his face into the crook of Ai's neck, breathy moans catching in his throat as one of Ai's tentacles continued to work him in soft gentle strokes. Too lost in the bliss of it, he barely noticed Ai scooping him up with the rest of his limbs and carrying him across the room, at least until he felt the softness of his bed greet his back and found himself staring up at Ai.

"Now, where to begin," mused Ai, hovering over Yusaku, all 6 tentacles poised and ready. "I suppose, we should remove the main annoyance, these," he flicked at Yusaku's jacket. "But then what to do with you. What do you want me to do Yusaku?"

Yusaku stared up at him, heart hammering in his chest as he tried to ignore the growing tightness in his unzipped but not yet off, pants.

"I told you," he said. "Anything."

"Hmmmm? Anything you say?" Suddenly two of his tentacles reached out and grabbed Yusaku's hands, which had been reaching down between his legs as he searched for relief, and pulled them above his head. "Are you sure about that?" asked Ai, keeping Yusaku's arms trapped as he began to explore Yusaku's body with his own hands. "Anything your curious Ai-chan wants?"

"Just, fuck me please."

A mischievous glint sparkled in Ai's eyes and Yusaku momentarily wondered if that was the wrong thing to say. Then, he felt his arms released and before he knew it Ai was busy undressing him, while also making sure to let his extra appendages explore and touch Yusaku as much as possible.

"I think that can be arranged," he purred, dragging his hands up Yusaku's chest slowly and sensually. Then, he pulled Yusaku's arms over his head once more, pinning them to the bed with his tentacles again.

"I love you Yusaku," he said, voice low as he nuzzled against Yusaku's collarbone. "And I'm going to show you just how much I love you." Yusaku gasped and tilted his head back as a wandering tentacle slipped into his pants wrapped around his length, squeezing and stroking him gently while others slipped around, tugging his pants off and freeing his arousal.

Still leaning over him, Ai began to unbutton his own shirt and slip out of his pants.

"Sadly I am, lacking in a few areas but, we can still have fun," he said. It was true, despite looking outwardly like a person he had the anatomy of a doll, utterly smooth down below.

Then, a pair of tentacles wrapped around Yusaku's legs, spreading them enough to wrap around Ai's hips while another returned to pleasuring Yusaku-having momentarily stopped so Ai could undress. Then, Ai leaned in, placing his hands on Yusaku's waist and rolling his hips against Yusaku's, bringing forth a throaty groan from his partner.

"Ai..." It was astounding how soft and realistic the skin on the SOLtis were, and Yusaku was finding himself quite grateful, stiff, unforgiving hard plastic didn't seem like it would be nearly as sexy.

"What to do with you," mused Ai, golden eyes roaming over Yusaku's body. Then, a cat like grin snaked across his face, "I have just the idea."

The remaining limb stretched out, reaching for Yusaku's small nightstand. It yanked open a drawer and began to rifle through, finally pulling out a small bottle which is dropped in Ai's hands.

"H-how did you know know that was there?" he asked, blushing furiously as the sight of the lube bottle in Ai's hands. While he had pleasured himself on the occasion, he'd thought he'd been sneaky enough to keep from being caught.

"What? You think I don't know what you get up to?" asked Ai, squeezing out some onto his hands and fingers. "You aren't as sneaky as you think you are, Yusaku-chan." Ai however was considerably more sneaky as the next thing Yusaku knew he felt a slick finger slip up inside him, sending a rush of pleasure shooting up his spine.

"Ah-Ai," he gasped, back arching and toes curling and uncurling as his head swam, dizzy from pleasure.

Ai smirked and his finger moved deftly, every little movement bringing form some kind of whimper or gasp from Yusaku, who squirmed against him, the tentacle restrains keeping him from actually escaping.

"So sensitive," mused Ai.

Yusaku shuddered, despite the fact that the lube was cool, Ai himself was warm and Yusaku swore he was going to come undone if Ai kept teasing him. He opened his mouth to speak, but trailed off into an incomprehensible moan as a second finger slipped inside him.

He wanted nothing more than to grab Ai, to sink his fingers into those irresistible black locks and pull him back down for another kiss, but he couldn't, his arms still restrained above his head as Ai worked his magic.

Then, just as it was about to be too much, Ai stopped. Slipping his fingers out he hummed to himself thoughtfully, looking down at Yusaku as he let his curious tentacles explore his body. "I think you're warmed up, don't you?" he asked.

"Warmed...up?"

Ai grinned as he drew one limb back and stroked it gently. "For the real fun of course. I know you're dying to get to it."

Yusaku looked at the squishy limb and squeaked, was Ai implying what he thought he was implying? No, there was no way, it wouldn't fit, it was far to big.

The tentacles around his legs, which had been caressing and feeling about the insides of his thighs, shifted their grip on him as they lifted him up slightly, bumping his hips against Ai's as the Ignis leaned down so they were nose to nose.

Yusaku bit his lip as the tentacle slipped in between his legs, brushing against his arousal and smearing precum down the length as it made its way to its intended destination.

"You tease to much," said Yusaku as he felt it probing around.

"Oh really?" smirked Ai. "Is that so?"

"Yes that's-" Yusaku trailed off as a gasp and whine forced itself from his throat as the roaming tentacle stopped and pressed inside.

"I'm not teasing now am I?" asked Ai, planting a kiss on Yusaku's lips.

Yusaku moaned into his mouth, eyes fluttering. At some point the end of the tentacle had gotten covered in lube as well and was now pushing itself deeper inside him, somehow not as big as before.

"Surprised? I can change their size after all, and frankly I'd rather not hurt you," said Ai.

Ai was surprisingly gentle despite everything, taking his time with his movements, with was both a blessing and a curse as far as Yusaku was concerned, as he wanted nothing more than for Ai to just fill him up. And with the hold Ai had on him he couldn't even move to push himself further onto the tentacle, he had to wait for Ai to move it. It was torture. 

Ai kissed him again and this time Yusaku parted his lips for Ai's eager tongue, moaning softly into the kiss as he felt Ai's hands slide up and along his body, moving slowly and sensually as Ai traced lines on his body with the tips of his nails, applying just the right amount of pressure. At the same time Yusaku felt him roll his hips, pushing the prodding tentacle farther inside.

As their lips parted, Ai cupped Yusaku's face with one hand, tracing his thumb over his bottom lip. "Who knew that _Ai_ could have such an effect on you, Yusaku-chan," teased Ai. "Making you all flushed and breathless like this." He lowered his voice, his extra limbs continuing to tend to Yusaku. "I want to be the only one who can make you like this, Yu-sa-ku~"

As the final syllable left his lips, Yusaku's back bent and bowed, his toes curling as a wave of pleasure washed over him as a final thrust sent a wave of pleasure washing over him, and a feeling of fullness that he'd never experienced before as it thrust deep inside him. Then, almost as suddenly, he felt the soft limb retreated, sliding out, leaving him gasping.

"Well, now I think we can heave some real fun," purred Ai. Freeing Yusaku's hands from his tentacles, he reached up and laced their fingers together, continuing to keep Yusaku's hands out of the way.

"Ai..." Yusaku gasped softly, burying his face into the crook of Ai's soft neck. Ai may have taken his time before, moving slowly and gently, but now that he was done the gloves were off and while he wasn't rough, he wasn't taking it slow anymore, not now that he had more limbs to work with.

Yusaku keened as he bucked his hips against Ai's as the tentacles thrust up and inside him; caressing his thighs and wrapping around him tenderly, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him down as Ai settled into a comfortable rhythm, using his tentacles to pleasure Yusaku, both inside and out.

His touches were light but they were plenty to set his nerves on fire. Ai kissed him tenderly, pressing kisses to his neck and collarbone, nibbling playfully at the exposed skin when Yusaku tilted his head back, baring his neck with breathy gasps.

Ai's lips found his again, prying Yusaku's apart with ease as he moaned into the kiss, Ai's tongue slipping inside quickly. A stray tentacle settled into the dip of his back while another dragged across his skin, across his nipples and down his chest to his belly before joining the one that was tending to his cock. The two limbs took turns, stroking and rubbing gently, putting Yusaku into a lust filled haze.

"Ai...Ai...I think..." Yusaku stuttered as he spoke, barely able to form a cohesive sentence as waves of pleasure washed over him.

Then everything seemed to come crashing down around him as he dissolved into the waves of pleasure, a stuttering moan escaping his lips as he squeezed Ai's hands tightly, as his release finally hit him, stronger than anything he'd felt before, even when he'd pleasured himself. Everything seemed to go white and by the time he regained his vision he was panting heavily, Ai's tentacles having finally released him.

"So, was it everything you thought it would be?" asked Ai, stroking his cheek with one hand.

"Mmm, I think it was better," said Yusaku, leaning into his touch slightly. His body was slicked with sweat and his heart pounded in his chest heavily as he looked at Ai. The tentacles were still out, but they weren't trying to pleasure him or hold him captive any more.

"I wasn't too tight?" asked Ai, catching one of Yusaku's hands and kissing the inside of his wrist gently. "I'd hate to accidentally have bruised you."

"I was fine," said Yusaku, cupping Ai's cheek with his hand as he looked into his gold eyes. "I love you Ai," murmured Yusaku, shifting to curl into Ai's chest, "I love you so much. I'm glad that for my first time, it was with you."

Ai froze, mid-nuzzle of Yusaku's cheek. "Wait, what do you mean 'first time'?"

"I mean exactly what I said," said Yusaku. "What, did you think I'd had sex before?"

"Well...I mean..."

"Ai, when would I have had the chance? And with who exactly?"

Ai only offered an embarrassed look before suddenly looking very indignant. "You should have told me Yusaku-chan, then I could have made it special for you."

Yusaku sighed and curled close to Ai, wrapping his arms around him. "It was plenty special Ai, so thank you."

Ai hummed thoughtfully, tentacles wrapping around Yusaku tenderly, almost cradling him as they lay there.

**Author's Note:**

> more limbs may be more fun for Yusaku and Ai but they are NOT more fun for me to write  
> they're tentacles, they just, do whatever tf they want


End file.
